Evaluation
by Val-Creative
Summary: M'gann quizzes Robin about if he's a good kisser. You can't kiss -yourself- to know the answer. /DickxWally-ish. Post-Coldhearted. Oneshot.


.

.

Their Martian teammate's methods for acquiring knowledge about human culture involved… a lot of research. M'gann ended up collecting different magazines from shop marts and local gas stations in the city. Her favorites had bolded, stock titles with "**Girl**" and "**Advice**" and "**Seventeen**" plastered all over them.

No one really complained. Not even when she started the ritual of quizzing anyone passing by or in the general vicinity with all-important subjects like: "Are you a good kisser, Robin?"

He didn't look up from his wrist-console or the holographic readings of the latest geothermal energies in the Philippines.

"Hmm? Ah, I wouldn't know."

Zatanna glanced at him from the next couch cushion, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, why not?" she asked.

"…"

Robin gave a one-shoulder shrug, appearing to be less concerned with his files.

"I've never kissed _myself_. How would I know?" With a frown, he tapped a button on his gauntlet, shutting down the files. Zatanna chewed on her lower lip, also shrugging.

From the opposite side of the sofa, his muscular arm curled around his girlfriend, Conner fixed his blue eyes on the magazine article opened in M'gann's lap.

"It says to ask your partner," he announced.

"My partner?"

"Yeah, someone you've made out with before," Artemis said, coming around Conner and M'gann and playfully nudging a bewildered Zatanna on her arm. Zatanna's slim eyebrows burrowed together as Artemis smirked at her, crunching into her bruised-up pear as she sank cross-legged on the carpet near Zatanna's feet.

Robin's frown drifted off into a more musing expression, the eyelets to his mask narrowing into thin, white lines. "Huh." To their surprise, he twisted around in place, gripping onto the long sofa. Robin yelled over to Wally busying himself in the kitchenette. "KF! Hey, KF, am I good kisser?"

The sounds of rapid, whirring movement decreased as the question hovered over the downstairs area.

Wally cocked his head at the other boy, squinting as if he was doubtful of what he just heard. "…come again?"

"It's a simple question, dude. Am I good kisser?" Robin echoed, deadpan.

"And _why_ would I know?"

"Because you're my _partner_."

"I haven't kissed you since last year," Wally pointed out. Artemis choked on this new bit of information. Quite literally.

Robin spoke over the archer's gasping coughs, as she dropped the fruit and a worried Zatanna slapped her back, "You still have a better consensus than anyone else."

Wally rolled his eyes, pushing up the Kid Flash goggles. He set down the mayonnaise-slathered butter knife onto a clean napkin to join everyone near the sofa. His ungloved fingers clasped onto Robin's chin, tilting it up for a slightly miffed Wally to lean in. Robin pushed up serenely with his palms flat down, for a better angle to touch their mouths lightly together. From M'gann and Conner's perspective, they could observe Wally's eyelids sliding shut and his lips opening a little, fingers now relaxing the stubborn hold on Robin's chin.

"Okay, not bad…" The speedster deemed his evaluation, treating it like it was some _normal_ evaluation, and not that he just kissed Robin. _Robin_. "You lose points for letting me do all the work, though," Wally said, cracking a taunting smile down on him.

Robin's face arranged into blankness.

"Alright."

He counteracted the kiss, clasping the back of Wally's neck with both of his padded gauntlets and dragged him down for another. Zatanna's eyes widened in silent and genuine shock; Artemis gestured frantically towards the two boys, _indignantly_ towards her remaining teammates. They didn't seem bothered at all, in fact — but instead continued watching with bland fascination as a flash of pink tongue emerged between two sets of lips greedily re-locking.

After another curbed minute, Robin guided Wally's head back out of his airspace, breathing a bit harder and licking at his own mouth.

"How's my score now?"

"B…better." There was no mistaking the strain in Wally's voice. He lifted himself away from the sofa, suggesting with a bigger grin, "Try less slobber next time. Not sexy, man."

Robin retaliated with a throw pillow to the speedster's face and a mumble of "You're not _sexy_."

"Not what the ladies tell me, Robbie!" Wally said, jogging back for his grilled cheese half-drowning in mayonnaise and going cold.

"In your dreams, maybe!"

"Thank you for answering my question," M'gann chimed in, pleasantly smiling.

Robin nodded at her, stretching his arms and legs out in front of him, and then turned his head towards Artemis still gob smacked and Zatanna who burst into flustered giggles.

"…What?"

.

.

* * *

_A very happy **300th** story to me and to you! My readers voted for **Young Justice** and the poll ended with first place going to 52 votes or 17% for **Dick/Wally**, second with 33 votes or 11% for **Red Arrow/Dick**, and third place going for 26 votes or 8% for **Superboy/Dick**. I'm ecstatic that there was such a large response to the votes, even for the two previous polls for voting. It's a huge honor to see and know my readers care so much. 300 stories is a big deal, and this train isn't stopping anytime soon. You guys are wonderful, truly. Much love sent to you. X3_

_YJAM prompt:_

_"I've never kissed myself before! Platonic KF/Robin?~ Their level of bromance allows them this 3"_


End file.
